


After

by Writing_is_THORapy



Series: Thor's Mighty Adventures [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: Thanos is defeated. Sacrifices are made.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated “Four Times Thor Used the Allspeak and One Time he Didn’t” in a while… I know what the last two chapters will be about, I just haven’t really had the creative juices to go about writing them, you know? However, I was able to pump out this post-Infinity War fic, so I hope you all will enjoy! Most of the characters aren't even mentioned, I just added them to the tags just 'cause. WARNING: FEELS

There was an explosion. 

 

The light was blinding and relentless, yet beckoning. 

 

He reached.

 

* * *

 

Pain.

 

What a wonderful feeling to come back to. 

 

He immediately tried to get up, but his body would not comply. 

 

Stupid body. 

 

He was, however, able to move his head and take stock of his surroundings.

 

Looking up, he could see the dull, heavy clouds hovered in the sky, the slightest hint of sun filtering through.

 

Charred remains of what seemed to be buildings jutted grotesquely in the air. 

 

The smell of death suffocated his senses. 

 

He slowly twisted his head to the right, and spotted a group of recognizable beings not too far away. 

 

He didn’t see him… Hm. 

 

Ignoring the jolting protests of his aching form, he slowly stood up.

 

Stifling a groan, he limped over to the others, too tired to cry out and alert them of his presence.   

 

However, one of them turned her head, face slashed and smudged; expression full of exhaustion and sorrow.

 

Wearily, she waved to him.

 

The others took notice of her distraction and turned. 

 

When two of them began to make their way over, he noticed they were all gathered around… something? Some _ one _ ?

 

He ignored the pit of dread that was slowly forming in his stomach. 

 

“Not everyone’s here.” The scratchy voice made him look up. Someone was talking to him. He was too tired to care, instead lifting his arms and allowing them to be slung over the shoulders of the two that had come to his aid.

 

Slowly, the trio made their way to the rest of the group. 

 

All of them wore similar expressions on their faces. 

 

He wanted to know, wanted a sense of resolution, to his uneasiness but was too exhausted to ask. 

 

As they came closer, the others made their way towards them, patting their shoulders and offering wane smiles.

 

As they backed away, he could see what,  _ who, _ they were gathered around.

 

All weariness left him as he staggered his way towards it.

 

Heavily, he dropped to his knees, pulling the body closer, feeling for something anything, anyway to somehow revive 一

 

There was none. 

 

This was  _ not  _ possible. He was dreaming, this was the reality stone, or the mind stone, or, or… 

 

But this is real, his brain told him. You are awake and uninfluenced. 

 

Shakily, he inhaled, ignoring the many eyes on him, the sting in his eyes.

 

He thought about all those moments, all those times that he could’ve been there,  _ should’ve _ been there, but was not. 

 

Uninhibited, a whimper escaped from his mouth.

 

He buried his face in the corpse’s chest, breathing in the smell of someone who once was so full of spirit, full of  _ life _ .

 

Unable to keep the tears at bay, he sobs, chest heaving, trying to imagine that maybe,  _ maybe  _ he will hear a heartbeat, or feel a breath.

 

Vaguely, he hears a voice behind him, say “He saved the universe…But now…” 

 

Thor had saved the universe.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Loki had lost his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really work out the specific logistics as to how Thanos is defeated, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I love writing angsty fics (because that’s one of the many ways I communicate my love for these characters), but I’m still working on it, so don’t forget to be awesome and leave kudos and/or review! I’m always open to hearing your thoughts, whether they be positive or negative (and of course, please be kind; I’m not saying you can’t criticize, but don’t just tell me that it sucks; tell me why it sucks so that it won’t suck next time!) Thanks guys!


End file.
